bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadok
"Took you that long to figure it out?" -Shadok Shadok is a member of BZPC and BZPC2. Recently left BZPC for multiple reasons, before returning in time to see the aftermath of the BZPC2 war. BZPower Shadok joined BZPower after spending approximately 2 months viewing various topics and the views of those on BZP. For a brief time, he spent his time as a quiet poster and occational GS/PGS. However, he soon found himself ignored and bashed by some of the higher posters. This, combined with Tridumst, his friend, leaving BZP, lead to him posting only rarely, then not at all, instead lurking in the comics silently, unnoticed by anyone except Vezon The Piraka. BZPC Shadok joined BZPC not too soon after it was made, after his Friend Tridumst Janupy told him of a chat for BZP members. Skeptical, he went into the chat and slowly began to talk in the chat. He began to enjoy the chat once he realised that Tridumst was right and Kodan made him an Avatar which worked well on the site. He eventually made friends with Lewajohnson, Ikkad, and, later still, Mesonak and Tenebrae Invictus. When VTP joined BZPC, Shadok and Tridumst were among the first to make an impression on the newcomer. In their case, a bad one. Tri provoked a fight with VTP over his Atheism and Shadok was drawn in by Tri for help. The echos of the meeting still affect the two when they speak on the chat. After spending a few months on the chat, Shadok left for multiple reasons, mainly the increased population and the departure of Tridumst, only appearing at irregular intervals to see how the chat had moved. Shadok's return occurred between Venom's first and second wipe of BZPC ranks. He returned at the urging of Ikkad to see how it had changed, only to find himself a guest. Confused, he asked Venom to allow him to talk, only to find he had been forgotten. Frustrated, he left and only returned again after a week, when Tenebrae ranked him quickly into a member, allowing him to see what had changed. Soon after, he left again due to internet issues. Once the issues had been resolved, Shadok returned again, to find that Venom had reset the chat again. Asking Eljay, Meso and Tene for aid, he was shocked when Eljay yelled at him to leave and saying he wasn't welcome. With the help of Tene and Meso, he found that Eljay had thought he was Shadrahk and the issue was resolved. Soon after this, Venom did his final reset. BZPC2 Not very long after The Shattering Aftermath, Shadok found himself at BZPC sitting around as a guest. Tenebrae Invictus just so happened to just get on BZPC and noticed him. He pc'ed Shadok and linked him to BZPC2. Shadok then quickly joined BZPC2, where he settled down until the BZPC10 incident. During the event, he stayed in BZPC2 until TheBZPC was created. While he was here, he made friends with Kiotu and Pokolo, as well as made his peace with VTP. TheBZPC Shadok joined TheBZPC as BZPC10 and BZPC2 were resolved. He spent a day as a guest before Dar found him and membered him. After this, he settled back into normal conversation, until he watched as Tene debated with several members why he had modded VTP and not them. He then turned to Shadok and modded him, saying he now had his two moderators chosen (the other being Kiotu). Shad then asked if it was a joke to get them off his back, to which Tene replied that he had planned it for a while, just kept forgetting. The next major event to Shad was the Sixth encounter with the Olmak Effect, where he, Ikkad and VTP were all thrown into the Deadzone for a minute before returning to a confused Kiotu (who had returned straight to the main chat). Five minutes later, Kiotu started asking why no-one was talking, despite the conversation occurring around him. He tried a few times to PM and PC him, to no avail. As the frustration grew, Shad PMed Kiotu on BZP, with orders to refresh the screen, hoping that he would see the PM, even if he couldn't see Xat. His theory was right, as Kiotu soon acknowledged the PM on BZPC and Refreshed his Xat, resolving the issue. Hiper When ExDee made the forum Hiper, Shadok went to see what the forum was about after Tridumst told him of it. He soon noticed the chaos within it and asked Sy to allow him to moderate the new forum. Sy agreed and made him a moderator of a few of the sub forums. After his forums remained un-used and the GD forum increased in use, Shadok approached Sy again to moderate all the forums until a permanent system could be worked out. Again, Sy allowed Shadok additional Moderator powers, which he used to help the admins control the forum's growing population. Eventually, Hiper stopped growing and the site shrank as the old members quit. Shadok was one of the last to leave, watching as the site died. Once he was the only one checking the site at all, Shadok finally gave up hope and left the site forever. More recently, after VTP mentioned that the site was recovering, he went to see if it was true and now prowls the site, watching to see anything change. Quotes "You can try to get me demoted if you want. I'm not scared of losing my rank. That's what separates me from you." -In response to VTP vowing to get him demoted. "*Hugs Silver Pawn*" -After obtaining Moderatorship "Hah Harmanz!" -Shad greeting TheBZPC in KiZombie "It's never a question of whether you cheat or not. It's a question of whether you get CAUGHT or not."-Shad in reply to MT's accusation of cheating in a debate. Trivia -Shadok has never discovered a BZPC on his own. Tridumst linked him to the first BZPC, Tene linked him to BZPC2 and Mesonak gave him directions to TheBZPC. -Shadok is currently learning how to sprite and comic-make from various BZPCians willing to spare a moment or two for a newbie. -Despite never playing the full game, Shad is one of the few people on BZPC who understands WoW (sometimes, there are somethings which Invi has to explain to him). -Shadok is one of the few people who has never been a mod or admin on BZPC or BZPC2. He wasn't present when Venom went on his promotion spree -However, He has been Modded by Tene on TheBZPC. -Shad's Competence as a mod is questionable depending on who is asked. The Big Three and VTP all dislike him, while the other members see him as either a competent or good mod. -Despite the similar names, Shadok is not connected to Shadrahk in any way. Their names were a coincidence. -Shad is constantly playing the Text MMORPG Urban dead and typically can be contacted there...if you can find him. Category:Lost Members